Turncoat Love? (A Seth Rollins Short Story)
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens when Stone Cold Steve Austin's daughter becomes part of The Shield?
1. Info

Name: Jade Rayne Austin

Nickname: Goes mainly by Rayne.

Hometown: Lake Orion,Texas

Looks: Black hair that is shoulder blade length, black with red undertone side swept bangs, ice blue eyes, 5'5", skinny, all natural (no plastic surgery.), she has scars on her wrists from self harm (she covers them up in the ring with black wrist tape and make up), Cup size C.

Tattoos: 3:16 (left forearm), a dragon (left ankle), barbwire (around her right ankle), Austin (right forearm). "Have Faith In Me" (between her hip piercings), "Love" (back of her neck).

Piercings: left side of her nose, 3 piercings on both ear lobes, double cartilage both ears, belly button, hips, lower back, tongue, both eyebrows, lower lip on both sides.

Age: 25

Personality: punk, rocker, she's fun, funny, crazy but also one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. She can be cold to people she is mad at. She can also be shy and quiet. Keeps to herself.

Info: Her parents are Stone Cold Steve Austin and Debra Austin. She traveled with her dad all the time so she knows a lot of WWE Legends. She started training when she was 5. Became the youngest WWE Women's champion and Diva's champion in the history of the WWE.

Ring Gear: black leather pants or black leather skirt with fishnets, combat boots, either red or white rhinestone bra like top.

Signature: DDT or German Suplex.

Finisher: Rayne Drop (Stunner) or Rayne Bow (Swanton Bomb)

Entrance Song: "Miss Murder" by: AFI

Ring Name: Rayne

Clothing Outside The Ring: wears a lot of skinny jeans, either band tees she cuts up or tank tops, black converse, combat boots, or high heels.

Crush: Seth Rollins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked into the arena with my headphones in. I was ready for tonight. Another debut after a long injury. I was ready for it. After being out for nearly a year due to a shoulder injury, this was the moment I was waiting for. I walked into the Diva's locker room and I was quickly greeted by my best friend, Natalya. We chatted while working on our make up. I watched a little bit of the Pay Per View. I changed and started to warm up for my match. I was going up against AJ for the Diva's championship but AJ didn't know who she was going up against. I slipped on my leather jacket as AJ skipped out to the ring for her match. I walked to the entrance area. I waited for Booker T to finish his introduction.

"And AJ you'll be facing this talented diva." Booker said. My song played and I walked out. I hugged Booker before making my way to the ring staring AJ down. AJ was responsible for my injury. I slipped off my leather jacket and handed it to the ref. The bell rang and I started to attack AJ. It was time for me to get my revenge. Towards the end of the match, I went for Rayne Drop. I successfully completed my finisher and went for the pin.

"Here is your winner and the new Diva's Champion...Rayne." The referee raised my hand after handing me the championship. I raised the belt and then climbed onto the top turnbuckle to celebrate. This was my moment. I not only had gotten my revenge but I had also got my title back. I walked backstage with my new title. I was walking backwards talking to someone when I ran into someone. I turned around and saw three men.

"Congratulations on your title." one of them a blonde hair man who stood in the middle said.

"Thanks." I stood my ground. I was never pushed around by any of the wrestlers here. These three must have been new because they had no idea who I was or who my dad was.

"It's nice to see there's always someone who can just walk in off the streets and earn a pathetic championship." the blonde one said.

"Well, when you walk in after being injured for nearly a year, you've been in this business for 20 years and when you basically grew up around here, you tend to get what you want." I answered with an attitude. I slipped my championship on my waist and crossed my arms over my chest as if to say 'Don't tell me what to do.'. "And I suggest, you get an attitude check. I can give you one right now if you want."

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to Dean like that. You better shut your mouth little missy or else we'll have to serve some justice on your ass." a half blonde hair half black hair guy standing on Dean's left.

"First of all, the name is Rayne. Rayne Austin. Also know as the girl who will kick your ass. I'm not scared of any of you. I wrestled with some of the greatest. I was trained by some of the greatest. I suggest you better back off before I open a can of whoop ass on ya." I pushed through the group and walked back to the Diva's locker room where I was attacked with a huge hug by Natalya. I had grown up with Natalya basically. I was her mentor.

"You were amazing!" Natalya told me.

"Thanks. Hey who are the three guys who think they are security guards?" I asked taking off my championship belt and putting it next to my bag as I searched for some of my things.

"They are The Shield. They are here to serve justice to the WWE." Natalya explained. "Here. I'll show you." I heard a rock entrance music come on. I walked over to Natalya. There were the three guys I saw earlier. "That one over there, that's Roman Reigns." She pointed to a man with all black hair that was longer than mine. He had some sort of tribal tattoo on his right bicep. "He's cousins with The Rock and The Usos along with Rikishi." I nodded. Roman had a large mouth and a long tongue. "He's engaged and he has a daughter according to rumors." I nodded knowing that I would never ever be with a guy like that. "That blonde one is Dean Ambrose. He's the one that talks for the group all the time." I nodded hating the loud mouths. Not to mention, I really didn't like his voice. "That last one, is Seth Rollins." Natalya pointed to the half blonde hair half black haired one. "He was the first NXT Champion." I nodded noticing at how cute he was. "Why do you want to know all of the sudden?" She asked looking at me.

"I ran into them at the end of my match and I basically defended myself because of the shit they said about me and who I am." I answered. I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it. There was a backstage hand.

"Mr. McMahon wants to see Ms. Austin." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks. Tell him, I'm on my way." I told him. I grabbed my belt. "I'll be back. Gotta see what the man in charge wants." I started walking down to Vince's office. I knocked before hearing a faint 'Come in.' I opened the door. "Hi Mr. McMahon, you wanted to see me?" I asked taking a seat at one of the chairs across from Vince's desk.

"Ms. Austin..." Vince started,

"You can call me Rayne." I reminded him.

"Yes, well, welcome back Rayne."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." I said.

"Now, here's what we have planned for you." He started to say.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait seriously?" I asked once Vince revealed his plan for me. I was to lose my title in a few weeks, then team with The Shield to be a manager. "Mr. McMahon, I'm not a manager. I have been wrestling for 20 years. You can't do this to me. I deserve to be the Diva's champion." I protested. Not only did The Shield and I not get along, this was just disrespect.

"Listen Rayne, you lose the title, team with The Shield, we bring back the Women's championship completely resigned to your taste, we turn you into Chyna 2.0" Mr. McMahon said. This means I would be fighting in both divisions.

"I would be fighting in the male division? Like Chyna?" I asked. I was kinda liking this idea.

"Yes."

"I don't have to dress like her and get implants do I?" I asked. I was not going to get implants. If I didn't have to get surgery for anything I wasn't going to do it.

"No. Just keep wearing what you're wearing." Vince answered.

"Can I make a suggestion?" I asked.

"Go on." Vince was opened to my ideas. I was the one who thought of the Kurt Angle/"Stone Cold" Steve Austin feud.

"We make an intergender tag team championship give it to myself and one member of The Shield. Separate the tag team belts to what it use to be, the WWE tag team championship and the world tag team championship. Give one of the championships to the other to two members of The Shield. Keep the feud between Ryback, Cena, and Sheamus. Add AJ or even better, Tamina to the match. Or just make a new stable to feud with The Shield." I explained. "We could make the WWE just like it use to be. We could make it even better." I watched as Mr. McMahon think.

"That's not a bad idea. Until we make the belts and get everything settle, you are in The Shield." I nodded as there was a knock on the door. I stood up to leave. "No you stay here. That's probably The Shield. Come in." I sat back down. "Oh good, I'm glad you three could join us. Have a seat." I looked to my right and saw Roman and Dean to my left, was Seth.

"Mr. McMahon, what is she doing here?" Dean asked.

"Please, like I want to be here." I answered.

"Austin!" Mr. McMahon barked. I secretly rolled my eyes. "She is here Mr. Ambrose because she is going to be your newest member of The Shield." Mr. McMahon had that smile of excitement like it was the best thing he has ever thought of. I sighed. "Austin. She is going to drop her title in a few weeks during that time she will be secretly working for you until it is announced that she is your newest member. She will become the Woman's champion then she will become the intergender champion with one of you. The other two will become the world tag champions." I sat back and picked at my black tape. I really just wanted to get out of here. "Now, you four leave and discuss everything." I stood up and quickly left the office. I was definitely not happy about this.

"Look here Austin!" Dean said pushing me into the wall. "We don't want to do this just as much as you do."

"Listen Ambrose, I don't want to do this. I'm a second generation superstar. I grew up backstage. I deserve more than this and I'm not getting it. But to be honest, we can dominate the WWE and serve justice to everyone. You might not want me, but I can dominate both the men's division and the women's division. You just haven't seen it yet." I pushed out of my way and walked back showing The Shield who exactly is boss.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Seth's POV~

I watched as Rayne Austin walked away. She wasn't going to let Dean push her around. To be honest, it was sexy to me.

"Maybe we should give her a chance." I told Dean once he calmed down.

"Seth, what the hell is wrong with you? How can you say that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. If she's everything she says she is, then she would be a great addition to The Shield. I mean did you see her in the ring earlier tonight?" I was trying to convince Dean without making it obvious that I might actually like Rayne.

"What is with you Seth? Why are you like this?" Roman asked looking at me trying to find out why I was acting like this.

"I'm not acting like anything, I'm taking into account that we wanted to take over the WWE and now we can." I answered. "Come on. Let's invite her to dinner and we can talk business nothing else." I told them. Roman and Dean exchanged looks and then looked at me.

"Just business nothing else." Dean said. I nodded before the three of us walked to the Diva's locker room. I knocked and waited. The door opened and there stood Natalya.

"Where's Rayne?" Roman barked.

"In the shower. She told me about you three. If you three even think about hurting her you have another thing coming. She's actually a little excited about this so don't screw it up." Natalya told us.

"Nat, who are you talking to?" a voice asked.

"The Shield. They want to see you." Natalya called back.

"What do they want?" Rayne asked. Natalya glared at us.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We just want to talk to her." I answered.

"They want to talk to you." Natalya answered Rayne. I heard Rayne groan.

"I'll be there in a second. I have to put my make up on." Rayne called out. Natalya glared at us.

"You can't come in but you can just wait in the hallway." Natalya closed the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Rayne's POV~

I changed into A Day To Remember tee that I cut up into a tank top and a pair of white skinny jeans.

"Where are the guys?" I asked slipping on my black studded boots.

"In the hall. I know you hate it when guys see you without your make up." Natalya answered.

"Thanks." I finished my hair and make up before leaving the locker room. I looked to see The Shield in the hallway. "Hey. What do you want?" I asked walking up to them.

"We wanted to invite you to dinner so we can talk business." Seth answered. I looked to see Dean with an angry face trying to keep something in.

"Just business? You sure Mr. Grumpypuss here won't have a problem with it?" I asked making a joke at Dean.

"Don't make me hit you." Dean growled at me.

"Bring it. I know how to avoid strikes." I challenged.

"No." Seth stopped Dean. "We just wanted to invite you to dinner to get to know our new team mate."

"Why don't I just send you my autobiography? It'll be a lot less painless for all of us." I answered sarcastically.

"Seriously, Rayne. Just business dinner. I promise that these two will be on their best behavior." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Just dinner and just business." I answered.

"We'll meet you over by the entrance in 10." Roman said. I nodded.

"See ya there." I walked back to the locker room and told Natalya all about it as I changed my shirt. I had to look a little bit better than now. I slipped on a black studded cut out long sleeve shirt. I grabbed my purse and championship belt and walked to meet the guys.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Seth's POV~

"Business dinner? Really Rollins? What is with you?" Roman asked as we entered our locker room.

"What? It wouldn't hurt to get to know our new team mate. If her acting is bad we can teach her to act badass like us. Besides, Vince is paying for it and he wants us to get to know her." I explained grabbing some of my things before going to shower. I shower and changed into a black button down and a pair of jeans. I waited for the rest of the guys and put on my best cologne. Finally Roman and Dean were ready so we walked over to meet up with Rayne. I watched her as she looked at her phone as if debating if she wanted to leave and stand us up. I couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful. "Hey." I greeted her.

~Rayne's POV~

"Hi." I greeted the guys. "You all look so nice." I slipped my phone into my bag. I got no response from them. "Alright so are we going to eat or just stand here awkwardly?" I asked.

"Let's go. The sooner we get this done the better." Dean grumbled. I followed them.

"Where are we going because I'll just meet you guys there." I asked looking at my car.

"Just follow us. We're in the black SUV over there." Roman said pointing to the car. I nodded and went to my car and following them to the resturant. I got out and followed them inside. We were at a coney island which didn't matter to me. This wasn't a date. I followed them to a table and sat down.

"Alright let's do this." I said after we ordered. "I know you are Roman Reigns with a fiance and a daughter. You are Dean Ambrose and you don't like me. And you are Seth Rollins with the two toned hair."

"And you are?" Seth asked.

"I'm Jade Austin." I answered.

"But you said you're name was Rayne." Roman said.

"Rayne's my middle name. I go by Rayne." I explained. "Austin is my last name. It should sound familiar to anyone who watched wrestling during the late '90s to early 2000's."

"Ok. Yeah there was one wrestler with the last name Austin." Dean said.

"'Stone Cold' Steve Austin." Seth added.

"I heard he had a kid." Roman said.

"You're looking at her." I told them.

"You're his daughter?" Seth asked. I nodded.

"Jade Rayne Austin at your service." I answered. "I've been training since I was 5. I've been trained by my dad, Chyna, Triple H, the original DX and numerous other people. I've been wrestling dark matches since I was 15. I've been the WWE champion back when it was WWF. I've been nearly every champion before the age of 20. I've been in this business for 20 years. I know what I'm doing."

"20 years?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. I know your cousins. Dwayne had trained with me a little bit." I answered with a slight smile. This was actually kind of fun. "Rikishi taught me to dance in the ring." I noticed the look on Seth's face like he couldn't believe what I was saying. "I'm trained for this guys. I have faced guys before and I have designed belts. I won't make the belts look stupid. I promise. In fact I have some sketches on hand if you want to check them out." I pulled out my sketch book, flipped to the section of WWE belts and handed it to them.

"Wow. These are actually kinda good." Dean said.

"Wow, thank you Dean." I said with a smile. This dinner wasn't as bad as I thought.

~Seth's POV~

'Wow Rayne has a beautiful smile.' I thought to myself. 'Who am I kidding? She is beautiful all around. She would never go out with me though.'

"Dean's right. These are pretty good." I added. I couldn't help but look up a little bit at Rayne's smile.

"Thank you. I told Vince about the idea. We could seriously take over the WWE and we can add a new belt along with a new version of an old belt." Rayne explained.

"The idea isn't too bad." Roman said.

"We can improve it and make it like the wrestling we grew up watching. We can bring back the Attitude Era. We can make the show great again instead of this cookie cutter shit they try to feed the WWE Universe each week." Rayne explained.

'Beautiful and smart. God, I love those type.' I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 6

~Rayne's POV~

~A Few Weeks Later~

I walked to the locker room ready for my match tonight. Tonight, I was being introduced to the WWE universe as a new member of The Shield. I slipped on my small, stomach and boob revealing vest. I looked into the mirror one last time before leaving the locker room to meet up with The Shield.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them hugging them. I was suppose to come out the same way they did. We went over the script before their music hit. I put my hooded scarf on and then followed Roman as we walked down the stairs. Roman helped me over the barrier and I slide into the ring. Dean, Roman and Seth all took their turns with a mic before it was time for me to reveal myself. I removed my hooded scarf and let the WWE take in the fact that I was now a member of The Shield. I took a mic, climbed to the top turnbuckle. "Believe in The Shield." I say before tossing my mic to the side jumped off the top rope going back to The Shield.

~Later That Night~

After a long night of attacking, Dean, Roman, Seth and I all sat at a local coney island as per our tradition. I threw a fry at Dean and he caught it with his mouth. I laughed.

"Man, Rayne you were perfect out there tonight." Roman pointed out.

"Thanks Rome. You guys were great out there too. I mean I didn't do much except tell you what to do but I think tonight was amazing." I said.

"I think it was the perfect night to bring you into The Shield." Seth said stealing one of my fries.

"Yeah it was." I smacked Seth's hand playfully. "But it was a perfect night." I took a bite of my burger.

"I think we should go get some drinks after this." Seth said.

"I have to call my fiance and daughter so I can't." Roman denied.

"Dean? How about it?" I asked looking at Dean. If Dean went it wouldn't look like a date.

"Sure. Someone's got to keep an eye on you two." Dean answered.

"Yay! I know a friend who owns a club in the area. I can get us un the v.i.p. section." I said smiling brightly. "It'll be so much fun!"

~Seth's POV~

I hated that Dean was joining us but I couldn't help but smile at Rayne's smile. She had such a beautiful smile but behind every smile was always a secret dying to get out.


	8. Chapter 7

~Rayne's POV~

After a long night of drinking and dancing, Seth helped me to my room.

"Oh my God! You are hilarious Seth." I said laughing as I searched for my hotel key. I stumbled a bit and Seth grabbed me to keep me steady.

"I told you I can be." Seth told me laughing. I don't know if he was laughing at me or just laughing in general. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. I have never seen brown eyes as beautiful as his. They were so chocolatey brown. I could tell by the way he looked at me he wanted to kiss me. "Jade?"

"That's the first time you've called me that." I pointed out.

"Rayne?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked. Seth leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I could taste some of the alcohol on Seth's lips. It tasted amazing. His lips were soft and smooth like he was waiting for this moment for a while. I knew that I wanted to kiss Seth for the longest time, ever since I ran into The Shield a few weeks ago. I wanted to be with Seth but I wanted to make sure it wasn't because of my connections to the WWE and because of who my dad is. Seth pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rayne." Seth gave a quick peck before leaving.

~The Next Morning~

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache.

"What the fuck did I do last night?" I asked myself rolling over to look at the time. I rolled out of bed and then took a shower. I was suppose to go shopping with Natalya. I changed into black skinny jeans and a band tee I had cut up. I slipped on some shoes and grabbed my bag going to meet up with Natalya.

"Hey!" Natalya said. I hugged her when I saw her in the lobby.

"Hey. Sorry for being late." I said.

"It's fine. Late night?" Natalya asked.

"You have no idea. I went to dinner with The Shield then Dean, Seth and I went for drinks." I answered.

"Was there a threesome involved?" Natalya asked.

"No. Come on I'll tell you at lunch." I answered as we started to walk out of the lobby to my car.

~Lunch~

"You what?" Natalya asked.

"Seth and I kissed." I answered.

"I can't believe it."

"Why? Seth's a great guy once you get to know him."

"I just pictured you with someone your type. Like Punk." Natalya explained.

"Nah. I like to drink and Punk just doesn't." I explained. "Seth is actually really cool. He has a great smile."

"Wait, do you like him?" Natalya asked.

"Maybe I do." I answered. "Is it weird that I have seen us having a future outside the ring together?"

"Yes. Because that means you're falling for him."

"But why is that bad? You're with Tyson and you both were heels at one point. I'm a heel with The Shield so what makes this different?" I took a sip of my tea.

"I don't know. But you are not the type of girl who would date someone in your stable. You're the type of girl who wants to be different." I looked at Natalya.

"Nat, have you not seen me? I have red and black hair, my face is pierced multiple times, I have hip and low back piercings, along with multiple tattoos. I am the definition of different." I explained. "The only problem is, I don't know how he's going to handle my past." I removed my bracelets looking at my scars. Natalya was the only one besides my family who knows about my past. She knows what I have been through.

~Seth's POV~

I took a seat with Dean and Roman behind Rayne.

"Nat, have you not seen me? I have red and black hair, my face is pierced multiple times, I have hip and low back piercings, along with multiple tattoos. I am the definition of different."

'Which is why I like you.' I thought to myself.

"The only problem is, I don't know how he's going to handle my past." Rayne continued.

'What past?' I thought to myself. I had to get Rayne to trust me to tell me. It's not like I would stop liking her. Everyone has their own problems.

"Come on Jade. You need to eat. You know how you get when you don't eat. We don't need you back in the hospital again." I heard Natalya say.

~Rayne's POV~

I picked at my salad.

"Should I just tell him?" I asked stabbing a tomato.

"I think you should tell him when the time is right, I mean you've had guys walk out on you after you told them your past. When you feel like you should tell him then tell him." Natalya explained.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I started to eat my salad again. "I just wish it was easy to trust and tell."

"Well, that's life. It's never easy." Natalya said.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go finish our afternoon." I said paying the bill and standing up. That's when I saw my team mates. "Oh hey guys! What you three up to?" I asked a little embarrassed hoping they didn't hear what Natalya and I were talking about.

"Nothing. We were just working out and decided to get something to eat." Roman explained. I nodded.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Natalya and I are going to do some more shopping." I waved to them and left the resturant with the Natalya. "God, I hope they didn't hear anything I said. I don't want them knowing. They'll judge me."

"I doubt they heard you. Come on let's go shop."

~Later That Night~

I was in the middle of unpacking my purchases when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and there stood Seth.

"Hi." I greeted.

"So I brought you dinner." He held up a pizza box. "I figured you might want some company." I nodded and let him in.

"Thanks. I was just packing my things." I closed the door and went to the mini fridge. "Want something to drink?"

"Water." I passed him a water.

"So what kind of pizza did you bring?" I asked.

"Mushroom."

"My favorite. So why aren't you with Dean and Roman tonight?" I asked.

"They both have dates. Roman's fiance and daughter are in town along with Dean's girlfriend. I figured you didn't have anything to do so I picked up a pizza and thought why not?" Seth explained.

"Well, that was really nice." I took a slice of pizza. "Thank you for thinking of me."

"You're welcome. So about that kiss..." Seth started.

"What about it?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine. It was a nice kiss."

"It was?" I nodded.

"Yeah it was actually really nice." I explained to Seth.

"Think there is a chance of us going out?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Seth," I took a seat on the bed and looked at him. "I have a lot of problems. Trust me you don't want to be involved with me."

"Yes I do. Trust me. I know you have problems. I know guys have left you because of them. Go ahead and try me." I sighed.

"I'm anorexic. Recovering actually." I confessed. I took a bite of my pizza. "I've been one for 10 years. It's been a roller coaster. I would be fine and happy with a guy then when I wouldn't give up the goods, he'd leave and I would take it out on myself, in one way or another."

"They would leave because you wouldn't have sex with you?" Seth asked taking a bite of his pizza. I nodded.

"I want my first time to be with someone special. I want to know for sure that this guy is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." I explained.

"I would never ever push you to do something you don't want to do." Seth told me. I nodded. "I would never leave you unless you wanted me to leave." I finished a slice of pizza and then took a sip of my water. "Trust me Jade. I won't hurt you. We all have our problems. No one is perfect. I'm not perfect. I have a cute little teacup dog at home." I smiled lightly.

"That's cute. I have a German Shepard puppy. But by now, he's probably not a puppy. I haven't seen him since I returned." I said.

"See? We can do this."

"But, what about us being in the same stable together? I don't want to ruin the stable." I asked.

"Dean and Roman don't have to know. We can keep it on the down low." Seth answered.

"How?" I asked.

"We both have our own rooms. If we run into them going to one another's rooms we'll explained that we'll explain that..." Seth stopped to think.

"Yeah exactly. Unless Vince puts us in a room together because we are part of a stable. Roman and Dean share a room but you don't. If Vince gives us our own room, then we don't have to worry about those two." I explained.

"Not to mention we can pretend to hate each other so Dean and Roman don't catch on." I nodded.

"Perfect. Now, all we have to do is actually go out on a date."

"Why can't this be a date?" Seth asked. I put some more clothes in my duffle.

"Please. You want our first date to be pizza in my hotel room while I pack?" I asked.

"No. You're right it should be something special." Seth answered.

"Nothing to fancy. I'm not a big girlie girl who loves going out to fancy restaurants." I told him. He nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Seth agreed. I smiled and moved my bags. Seth was being a really sweet guy. I couldn't believe him and I were going out.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I looked at myself in the mirror. There was something about my outfit I didn't like. For once in my life time I was wearing a dress. I haven't worn a dress in ages. I kinda like this dress though. I wore a black one shoulder long sleeve cut out mini dress with black studded heels. My hair was loosely curled. I didn't look like myself, I looked like a girlie girl. I sighed as Seth knocked on the door.

"Hey." I greeted him. Seth looked up and down.

"Wow...you look beautiful. Incredibly beautiful like always." I smiled.

"Thanks. How about you come in and I grab my purse and jacket then we can go." I opened the door for him and grabbed my things. "You look really nice." I said noticing he was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a blue tie. He looked incredibly adorable. I smiled and gave him a hug. "Ready?" I asked slipping on my jacket.

"Wait. I got this for you." Seth handed me a red rose and a black rose tied together at the steam. I smiled.

"That's really sweet thank you."

"Well, the black represents me and the red represents you because you have red in your hair." Seth explained. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I put the two roses in a cup of water and smiled. I grabbed my purse and took his hand. "Let's go." Seth walked me to my room later that night. "Are you sure you don't want a bite?" I asked offering my ice cream cone to him.

"Maybe just a lick." I handed him my ice cream cone so I could find my key. He took a lick and then handed me my cone as I found my key.

"Thanks for an amazing date. I had an amazing time." I said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I had a pretty great time too." Seth said. I finished my cone. He waited till I swallowed my chewed up cone before leaning in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. This was definitely the best date ever. "Good night Jade. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and walked inside my room. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Being with Seth and kissing him had that effect on me.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. The Shield." Our entrance music hit and we walked out with our belts. I was the Women's and the inter gender tag champion with Seth and Dean and Roman were the world tag champions. My dad, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin was in the ring. I was here to impress him. We were here to serve justice. Not to him I hoped. This was tear me between my boyfriend and my dad and there was no way I could choose Seth. I stood in the ring.

"Hi dad!" I said looking at him.

"Rayne you can give me all the attitude you want but tonight you're in a match." Steve told me. He looked at the WWE Universe. "If you wanna see Rayne Austin in a match give me a 'hell yeah'." The audience cheered 'hell yeah'. "Now, you want to see me open a can of whoop ass on my daughter give me a 'hell yeah." The audience went through another chorus of 'hell yeah'. I stood my ground.

"You want it, you got it." I said. I took off my belts and handed them to Dean and Seth. I waited for the bell to ring. A one on one with my dad. I knew my dad's tricks. I knew his moves. He trained me. We knew each other like a book. There wasn't going to be a winner in this match. I could already tell. Somehow this was going to turn into a brawl. No one was going to win. Not when I was the top diva's heel and my dad was the one who trained me. I stared at my dad before grabbing a mic. "There's no way, I could face you dad. There's no way this match could have a winner." I took a second to think. "I know you dad. You know me. You trained me. We are not the McMahons. We don't fight. We are the Austins! We drink beer and open cans of whoop ass on other people not on family."

"There's my baby girl. There's the girl I raised." Steve said. I hugged my dad. There was no way I was going to attack my own dad. We went backstage and I hugged my dad again. "I can't believe your the leader of your own stable."

"No. I'm not the leader. Just a manager trying to take over the WWE." I said. "Dad, this is Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns."

"Nice to meet you boys." Steve shook all of their hands. "I hope you're keeping my little girl in line. She can be a handful sometimes."

"She's not a problem at all. In fact she keeps our asses in line." Dean explained. I laughed at the truth. It was funny to hear that I was for once keeping someone in line for once.

"She seriously does." Seth agreed.

"Dad, we go to coney island after all the shows, want to join us this time?" I offered.

"No thanks Rayne. I have to get back to your mom. You know how she is." Steve declined. "It was nice meeting you all." I hugged my dad. "I'll talk to you later baby girl."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey guys, I need to confess something." Seth said later that night at the coney island. I looked up at him. "The truth is, Jade and I are together." I dropped my jaw. I thought him and I agreed to keep it a secret. "I know we were going to keep it a secret babe but I can't, not anymore. They deserve to know." I paid for my meal, stood up and left the restaurant. I hailed a cab and went back to the hotel. I was staying in being mad at Seth for the rest of the night.

~Seth's POV~

Maybe I should have kept it a secret like she wanted to.

"What do you mean you two are dating?" Dean asked.

"Jade and I dating. We've been together for a while now. For almost a month." I answered.

"And you're telling us now? Almost a month?" Roman asked.

"I couldn't keep it from you two anymore. Jade didn't want to us to tell you guys. She wanted to wait for the right time to spill it." I answered. I knew I screwed up with Jade right now. She wanted to wait and I didn't. Now Jade was mad at me. I paid for my meal and left with the rest of the group. "Guys, come on please don't be mad at us. Just be happy because I really like Jade and she makes me happy."

"It's about time." Roman said.

"What?" I was confused at the loud chuckle coming from Dean and Roman.

"It's about time you two told the truth. We knew you two were going out for a while." Dean answered.

"Well, now I have to talk to Jade. I think I screwed up." I said.

"You think? Seth, if she wanted you to keep it a secret and you told blabbed it then obviously she is going to be upset." Roman said.

"Yeah, I have to talk to her now." I hopped out of the SUV when Dean turned off the car and rushed up to Jade's room. I knocked and waited. I knocked again was she going to answer the door tonight?

~Rayne's POV~

I heard a knock on the door and then went to see who it was. It was Seth. I couldn't talk to him I was still mad.

"Jade? Jade, I'm sorry. Please talk to me. I'm really sorry I blabbed. Please open the door." Seth called through the door. I stood at the door debating on if I wanted to open the door. "Jade, do you remember when we went out? You said nothing too fancy. But you didn't say anything about presents. You have to open the door to get it." I sighed and finally opened the door. "Jade." I said nothing. I was still a little mad. "I'm really sorry." I nodded. "I promise to keep everything a secret from on. When you don't want me to tell anyone anything I won't."

"Promise?" I asked finally speaking.

"Pinky promise cross my heart." Seth answered. I looked into his eyes.

"I forgive you." Seth wrapped his arms around me and kissed him. "Now you mentioned a present." Seth pulled out a little stuffed bear. I smiled and took it from him. "Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "It's adorable like you." I gave him a quick peck. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't need to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Seth rubbed my upper arms.

"Yes I did."

"What are you talking about babe?" Seth asked. I took Seth's hand and brought him inside.

"Remember when I told you I have problems." I asked him sitting on the bed. He nodded.

"I told you I would never leave you unless you wanted me to." He answered softly.

"Close your eyes." I stood up while he close his eyes. I slipped off my bracelets quietly before taking his hand. "Remember, you said you would never leave me because of my problems." I ran his fingers up and down my wrist where my cuts were. He opened his eyes and saw the cuts. I blinked back the tears. He quickly wrapped his arms around me pulling me in for a hug. I cried into his chest. "I'm sorry." Seth rubbed my back.

"It's going to be ok. I'm gonna be here for you no matter what. I'm not leaving you. I'm going to stick by your side through everything. No matter what." Seth whispered.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Jade hurry up." I heard Seth call out. I rolled my eyes putting the finishing touches on my outfit.

"I'm coming. Is the sitter here?" I asked.

"Yes." Seth called out. I grabbed my jacket and my purse before heading downstairs.

"Hi Sarah. Thanks for watching Ariel for us." I said when I saw the sitter.

"It's no problem Ms. Austin." I took our four year old little girl from Sarah's arms.

"Alright Ariel. I want you to be on your best behavior for Ms. Sarah." I told Ariel.

"Ok mommy." I smiled and kissed Ariel.

"Love you sweetie." I said as Seth kissed Ariel.

"Love you too mommy and daddy." Ariel said. I handed Ariel to Sarah and then Seth and I left. Seth and I went to a resturant with Dean, his fiance, and Roman and his wife.

"If I could have everyone's attention." Seth said to our table standing up. "There's something I would like to say. Jade, I love you. I have since the second I saw you at the arena in St. Louis when you returned from an injury 5 years ago. I don't want to be without you. You are everything I ever wanted in my life. You are more than everything, you're my world, my life and my soul." Seth got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box opening it to show a beautiful ring. "Jade Rayne Austin, will you marry me?" He looked into my eyes as I blinked back the tears.

"Yes!" I answered. He slipped the ring on my finger, stood up and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Seth." I whispered.


End file.
